Beauty Behind The Screen
by iridescent-ren
Summary: Lucy was an ordinary girl, an ordinary girl losing her mind because all her files had disappeared. Someone is hacking into Lucy's laptop and taking her files, when that person starts typing on the same word document as her could something spark between her and this mysterious (and childish) Hacker? Nalu AU Multi-fic! Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**This is based on something I did to someone once in primary school, because he was being mean to my friends. Damn I was badass back then XDD Enjoy! (If you have any questions about what I did you can ask, it was pretty fun to do) And yes, this is a multi-chap fic.**

Lucy walked in the silence of the night, it had been a long day. She sighed slowing her pace, the street lamps were bright as ever but it all seemed so dark. 'I should probably sleep' Lucy thought to herself, her finals were coming up and she had been studying non-stop. The fact that her friends were all having fun without her wasn't helping.

Her feet dragged behind her as she reached for the door handle, it creaked open letting her into her dimly lit house. It was a fairly small house, but that's all she needed. Her parents were very rich so she was able to afford it, Lucy probably could have gotten a full size house but she wasn't that full of herself.

Lucy didn't even bother walking to her bedroom, she flopped down on the couch and closed her eyes welcoming the darkness. She eventually sat up, giving up on sleeping. It was too hard with all the stress of school, Lucy knew she could and probably would sleep on all her days off.

Lucy rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and put her blonde hair up in a messy bun, She then opened her computer and looked at her documents. Lucy stared for a full 10 minutes before pinching herself hard in her right arm, "W-W-What…" She was lost for words.

All of her hard earned effort, all of her assignments, even study notes. All of it. Gone. There was only one document left, although she didn't recognize it. The document didn't have a name it was just 'Unknown' And only had 7 Words in it.

Out of curiosity, she opened it. It had a few words in size 20 font, 'Hello stranger, have you noticed something missing'. Whoever had typed it was clearly being cocky with her, Lucy knew it was pointless but she typed 'WELL NO SHIT WHERE ARE MY FILES!' angrily.

Normally Lucy was quick to forgive and forget, but majority was due soon, very soon. Lucy didn't have time to re-do it and she might have to repeat the whole year. She almost jumped in her seat when more typing appeared below hers.

'Well someone is grumpy today, jeez' She almost blew her top. At this point Lucy knew it was a hacker, but grumpy? OF COURSE SHE WAS GRUMPY, she was going to fail ALL her class's because of some chill idiot!.

'who are you' Lucy put in the calmest manner she could, waiting for their reply. 'An Asshole, who also happens to be a hacker' She didn't know it but the person on the other side was laughing his ass off and smirking at how much she didn't know.

Lucy gave a little laugh but quickly went back to serious, was he trying to distract her? Or suck up to her and get her to pay for her files?! Or find her address and- Quickly she shook her head, her thoughts were becoming more and more twisted, making her more and more paranoid.

She focused on the laptop noticing he was typing again 'Don't worry I'll give your files back, they aren't fully deleted' This made Lucy take a breath of relief 'but, you will have to bow down to me and say im awesome'

Lucy raised an eyebrow at the screen 'what are you 12?' She sighed, it was good and bad. If they really were 12 hopefully they weren't planning on robbing her. The man on the other side pouted thinking he was told that too often for his liking.

'How rude! You put your address on your laptop, you shouldn't be so trusting.' Lucy saw them type. She started panicking realizing she had, were they just giving her advice or was that a threat?. 'I'm sorry! Please don't do anything!' Lucy typed panicked, she ran up and got her phone ready to call 000. (A/N: If any of you don't understand, that's what we call for emergencies in Australia)

Lucy clicked 'add media' and opened her webcam. She knelt down on the floor and said "Please give me back my files, and….." She sighed "Your awesome" Lucy ended the video and uploaded it to the word document.

'Is that what you needed?' Lucy begged to all the Gods an stars above it was, she had lived her childhood in the saftey of her rich parents, she wasn't used to this. But if it wasn't, she would have to fight back.

Lucy didn't look it, but as a last resort she would fight to her last breath. She had taken many lessons learning hand-to-hand combat, Lucy wasn't a useless damsel in distress.

And if she needed she would prove that.

 **~Astra~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! My thing is bugging out and I can't answer reviews, so I will do the reviews for last chapter at the bottom of here. This chapter is from Natsu's perspective, I hope you like it!. Other than this it will mostly be from Lucy's. Enjoy!**

Natsu couldn't hold it in after seeing the video, he let out a loud and hearty laugh. He almost fell off his chair with laughter, He sat back up and looked at it again. On second thought…. This girl was really hot. Like really hot.

He shook his head and replied 'I was just having some fun I wasn't serious, but if you really feel that way…..' He chuckled at his own reply and stroked his blue cat "This girl is interesting Happy, isn't she?" Natsu said cheerfully, receiving a meow.

He took a look at the time and laughed carelessly "Looks like I'm skipping today too!" Natsu was a student, with finals coming up. He wasn't really stressed though, Natsu knew he would ace them. His father had taught him everything he needed to know, for well, everything. Igneel worked in the military and had a high level of intelligence, clearly passed down to Natsu.

Although unlike his father he didn't plan on doing anything with that talent, he just wanted to take life as it comes and have fun just relaxing with his friends. Natsu's attention was focused once again on the screen of his laptop, the girl had replied 'WHAT?!' making him smile.

'Well yea sure I'll give your files back, I was just bored' Natsu admitted, He exited the document and moved the pixelated mouse over to 'YUBSINFGEYI' Folder. He had a bad habit of doing that, everything got mixed up all the time.

He dragged the folder over to her computer documents section and returned it. After he finished he moved his mouse over to the document they were talking on 'Hey, what's your name?' He casually asked, this girl was interesting, and he wanted to know more.

'really? "what's your name?" What is this a dating site?' The girl typed back, sassily. Natsu blushed a furious red, this was his one and only weak spot. He had never been on a date. The girls at school all fawned over him because of his looks, but none of them really liked him for him.

Natsu decided to mess with her 'It could be, I'm Natsu' He grinned at her reply '…Yea, yea. I'm Lucy' Natsu decided at that moment that she would be his friend, and he would make sure of that. Lucy….. Natsu thought about it for a moment, it was a very pretty name fitting of her looks.

Natsu frowned at the screen, all of their chat was highlighted. At the speed of light he pressed Ctrl C and copied as much as he could before Lucy pressed her backspace button and deleted it all. 'Why'd you do that Luce :(' Natsu typed.

He exited the document creating a new one on his laptop where he pasted all he could get of their conversation. It may look strange but Natsu treasured memories, especially ones like that. Natsu grinned to himself thinking one day they would be talking, they would be the best of friends, and he would still have the memory of when they first met.

Lucy typed 'Because it was getting too long, and Luce?' Natsu gave a small smile at her confusion 'Yep, that's my new nickname for you' He proudly typed.

'Oh no…I'm going to be late for school! Bye!' Natsu sighed, he didn't want her to leave. If she was going to school he might as well. Natsu stood up and grabbed his back walking out the back door with Happy tagging along.

He opened his phone and punched in a number, He sent the message 'Hello, it seems we meet again?' Laughing he knew it was that blonde weirdo. She really needed to stop putting so much info on her computer, and who puts their password as 123!?. Natsu rolled his eyes putting the phone in his pocket.

His side buzzed not a second later from a message, it said 'Who is this…. I really hope it's not who I think it is' Natsu frowned, did she not like him that much? I mean sure he stole all her files but he gave them back…..

He texted back 'An asshole who also happens to be a hacker at your service~' not even after he pressed send she had an instant reply 'THANKGOD, I thought it was Loke….' he shuddered, He knew someone called Loke, probably not the same person but he was really creepy to the point Natsu didn't even want to hack his stuff.

I mean he probably had tons of porn, that stuff was nasty. He saw the gates and changed his mind, school was the worst. It was a little late considering all the people who had seen him, gasps went through the crowd circling around him.

It was very uncommon to see him at school, a lot of people never had. Natsu stretched and took his scarf off his neck instead tying it around his head. He crouched in a ready position, 1…. He started mentally counting 2….. 3!

He ran past the people at an incredible speed, he jumped over a hedge and onto a ledge. Natsu reached for the pipe above his head and used that to pull him up to the roof. He panted and sat down, Natsu was a techie but he also loved sports.

He had a lot of skills in that department as well, Natsu seemed like the perfect person although he was a bit dense. No one had really stumped him like Luce…

He quickly opened his contacts and renamed her to 'Weirdo' and laughed "seems fitting". Natsu couldn't wait to talk to her after her class.

~Astra~

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Bubblymoon: Awesome start! Please update soon!**

 _ **Thank you so much! I will try to update as soon as possible!**_

 **StellaHeartfilia: Im lovin this and awesome I'm from Australia sydney to be exact**

 _ **Yesssssss! Sydney is the best~ *high five***_


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Guys!,

I'm so sorry this isn't a chapter, i just can't seem to find inspiration to write this story. So im discontinuing it, once again im really really sorry! If anyone would like to continue this for themselves please do! I would love to read your take on it ^-^

I will add another chapter and tell you guys who adopting it (if anyone) So you can follow that. So sorry!

~Astra~


	4. Chapter 4

Someone has agreed to adopt the story! I'm very sorry if you were looking to do it, i have accepted already. You can continue reading the story (probably a better version xD) AT Lyonsgirl 's profile

u/6649244/ (link to her profile)

Thankyou!,

~Astra~


End file.
